And So the Pages Turn...
Chapter 15 of Mutant Ninja Turtles Gaiden. Synopsis Michelangelo Hamato has just taken a serious wound protecting his brother Raphael from the Foot Elite's attack, and this drives Raph into new fit of rage, and the Elite proves to be no match for the turtle's wrath. Mikey's words manage to prevent his brother from needlessly killing their defeated opponent. The battle ends and the renegade Foot Clan is defeated, but Davianna unwittingly throws another monkey wrench into the equation when she takes it upon herself to call the police, who soon start descending on the scene. Mikey is still in serious condition, so Raph takes his brother and speeds away on the motorcycle, ignorant that Mikey's blood is leaving a trail or the police to follow. Raph is distracted to see the same mysterious cat Mikey saw before, and crashes the bike, ending the brothers' escape. Capture seems certain, but another mysterious mutant turtle shows up and spills some of his own blood to create a fresher trail to lead the police away. Realizing his folly, Raph bandages Mikey's wound and sticks by his side, giving the two brothers the opportunity to start healing the rift between them. Renoir and Davianna have also been spirited away from the police with Casey's help, and Davianna finally figures out Renoir's secret, but this doesn't resolve Renoir's identity crisis the way he had hoped. Characters * Augustus Amherst / Renoir * Eva Campbell * Klunk * Donatello Hamato * Eikichi Gotoh (seen but not named) * Leonardo Hamato * Michelangelo Hamato * Raphael Hamato * Hamato Splinter (flashback only) * Tony Howard * Casey Jones * Davianna Wallace * Davianna Wallace's Assassin Pages MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Title.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 2.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 3.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 4.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 5.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 6.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 7.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 8.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 9.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 10.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 11.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 12.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 13.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 14.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 15.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 16.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 17.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 18.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 19.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 20.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 21.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 22.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 23.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 24.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 25.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 26.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 27.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 28.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 29.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 30.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 31.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 32.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 33.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 34.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 35.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 36.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 37.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 38.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 39.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 40.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 41.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 42.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 43.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 44.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 45.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 46.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 47.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 48.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 49.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 50.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 51.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 52.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 53.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 54.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 55.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 15 - Page 56.png| Transcript * /Transcript Trivia * Leonardo Hamato appears for the first time as an adult in this chapter. * During Renoir's talk with Davianna at the end of the chapter, the patch over Renoir's eye socket peeled and fell off, revealing that his missing eye had grown back. This means that his eye was amputated and completely regenerated within the space of only a few hours during the evening of Christmas Eve. Raphael's bad eye hasn't regenerated after 17 years, though it may not have been given a chance to regenerate because of his cutting habit regularly reinjuring the wound. * The pendant Davianna gives to Renoir is a magatama. }} Category:Chapters